Ghost!
by TwentyOnePiplups
Summary: Spending Halloween at 707's house can only mean one thing; someone's bound to get spooked. One-shot. 707 ROUTE MILD SPOILERS.


"What movies did you pick out?" Saeyoung asked Jumin, who responded with a deadpan expression.

"You explained that you would choose the movies."

"Oh, right, I did." Saeyoung nodded, knowing full well he'd chosen them, whipping out a large stack of horror films. "BAM!"

"Is that Saw?" Yoosung asked wearily.

"Saw, Saw 2, Saw 3- every one I own." Saeyoung responded, releasing an evil laugh.

"I just remembered, I have class in the morning, so I have to go, guys-" Yoosung said nervously, but before he could get away Saeyoung grabbed him by his jacket sleeve and pulled him back to the couch.

Jaehee and MC returned from the kitchen with piles upon piles of junk food. They plopped them onto the coffee table in front of the flatscreen TV, snatching what they wanted before Saeyoung and Yoosung could ransack it.

"Did someone say Saw?" MC asked, giving Saeyoung a nervous look.

"1, 2 and 3!" Saeyoung announced. Upon seeing MC's reluctant expression, he laughed. "I'll protect you, MC. You can just hide into my side."

MC smiled, feeling a bit better with that solution. Yoosung, however, still wasn't satisfied. Saeyoung tapped a button on his phone which lowered the lights, ignoring the protests and whines of Yoosung. The movie's menu popped up and Yoosung whimpered.

"Couldn't we all just watch Ghostbusters?" He asked sheepishly.

"Why are you so against Saw?" Jumin asked curiously. "What is it about?"

"Bloody murder, blood, gore, blood, saws,- and blood." Saeyoung clarified. Yoosung squeaked.

"Where's Zen?" Jaehee questioned, repositioning her glasses.

"He said he'll be late and not to wait up. Saeran's opting out too." Saeyoung answered, starting the movie.

The night progressed, Yoosung edging closer and closer towards Jumin until a jumpscare sent him flailing into his lap. Yoosung gave a sheepish wave, but Jumin just rolled his eyes and tossed Yoosung onto the carpet. Saeyoung laughed, pausing the movie.

"Yoosung, come on! It isn't real. Plus this is _my_ house, nothing can get through these walls." Saeyoung comforted, ruffling Yoosung's hair playfully.

Yoosung gave him a scathing look. "I just don't like horror movies."

The newly installed doorbell rang, and Saeyoung hopped up. "I'll let Zen in, don't start without me."

As Saeyoung walked away MC caught Yoosung's attention and motioned towards the Ghostbusters case. His eyes lit up as he scrambled towards the Zet Box and popped open the disk tray. As he was about to trade the disks the power suddenly flickered off, then back on, and he froze on the spot. Jumin gave a short sigh, shaking his head.

"No one was there," Saeyoung shrugged as he returned, "Must have been a Halloween trick. They're just lucky my door didn't disintegrate them."

"No one was there?" Jaehee asked, tilting her head in thought.

Saeyoung tossed an M&M into the air and caught it in his mouth, "Nope, no-one, zip, nothing. Pass me the popcorn, Mista Trust Fund Kid."

"No."

"Isn't it a bit strange that there was no one there and the power flickered in sync?" Jaehee asked. MC motioned at Saeyoung for an M&M, cheering as she caught it in her mouth.

"Power? Uh-uh, I don't think so. This baby," He patted the wall with pride, "never goes out."

At that very moment the lights flickered again, but this time they stayed off. Synchronized clicks could be heard as the members all quickly tapped the lock buttons on their phones to shine some light. Saeyoung gave an annoyed 'tch' before getting up to fiddle with the generator.

"Saeyoung, where are you going?" Yoosung chirped quickly, "Just stay put."

"I'm just going to go turn on the power and voila- we're back in business." Saeyoung assured, turning back around and leaving the members in the dark.

"I do hope Saeyoung doesn't attempt to frighten us like last time," Jumin commented lightly, fiddling with some trail mix.

"If he disappears, we'll know it's all him." Jaehee nods in agreement.

MC tilted her head, "Does he do this often?"

Yoosung nodded quickly, "Every time we've held the party at his house!"

MC laughed lightly, "Then don't worry about it, Yoosung, Saeyoung's just messing with you."

Yoosung nods, letting the conversation drop. A silence settles over the group as they wait for the lights to turn back on. After ten minutes of waiting in the dark Jumin stands with a sigh.

"I will go find Saeyoung, stay here." He says, moving to walk away.

"No! Uh- we'll come with you. It's better to stay together." Yoosung says, motioning for the group to follow along.

Jaehee stands, shaking her head as she followed Jumin into another room. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad?" Yoosung asks, turning to her immediately.

"I just know Saeyoung will pull something." Jaehee clarifies.

"Ye o' little faith," Saeyoung whispered next to Yoosung, who bounced about ten feet in the air.

Jaehee quirked her brow, unimpressed. "You're back- so why is the power still out?"

"Generator wasn't working for some reason," Saeyoung sighed, seemingly embarrassed.

"I see." Jumin responded, watching Saeyoung doubtfully.

Saeyoung raised his hands in surrender, "Honestly, I- wait, where's MC?"

Yoosung turned in place, eying the empty corridor. MC had been there just a few seconds ago. Where'd she go? A panicked expression took over Saeyoung's features at the thought of MC being hurt, and he leaped into action.

"I'll check the right side of the house, you guys go to the other side." He rushed, trying to call her.

"Nuh-uh! I'm going with you, I still can't trust that you aren't doing all this." Yoosung objected.

Saeyoung moved to argue but thought better of it considering they were on the clock. He gave up and motioned for Yoosung to follow and continued down the corridor.

"MC!" They took turns shouting, "This isn't funny!"

Silence.

"Babe, I want to finish the movie! Come out!" Saeyoung yelled, trying once again to gauge a response.

It was subtle, but somewhere off in the distance was a tiny cry of help. Saeyoung heard however, sprinting into action. MC _was_ in trouble. Yoosung clenched his fists as he tried to keep up, beyond terrified. He didn't want to show it in case this really was an elaborate joke, but it was becoming difficult to hold back the shaking.

"MC! Do that again!" Saeyoung instructed, standing at the base of the stairs.

There was a shuffling and Saeyoung followed it, leaping up his creaking stairs three at a time. Yoosung could barely climb them out of fright, and was just trying to keep his legs steady. Saeyoung reached the top first, leaving a whining Yoosung in his wake and waving a frustrated hand at him to be quiet.

There were no sounds. It was eerily quiet. Any shuffling that was heard previously was now nonexistent, and Yoosung couldn't bring himself to take another step. Saeyoung took three, towards an open bedroom door, cautiously nudging it open. After investigating it he turned back to Yoosung.

"There's nothing in here, we should split-"

But before he could get out his sentence he was silenced. Yoosung watched in horror as Saeyoung's legs were swept from under him and he was pulled into the bedroom, the door shutting closed behind him. Fog wafted under the shut door and Yoosung heard Saeyoung shout, ' _run!';_ he didn't have to be told twice. Screaming and crying like a toddler on a rollercoaster, Yoosung sprinted through the house and out the door at top speed. He only paused to grab Zen- who was only now arriving and waiting by the front door- and shook him.

" _LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_ " Yoosung shrieked, bolting away.

Zen had no time to reply, Yoosung had already disappeared. For a boy who did nothing but play games he could sure run. Zen chuckled as he opened the front door. Jumin was tiredly sat in the living room, debating on leaving while the night was young. Jaehee sat on the couch opposite him, sipping a cup of hot tea. She would never admit Saeyoung had spooked her.

"Why did we agree to have the party here?" Zen asked the two.

"I was wondering the same thing." Jaehee agreed.

MC and Saeyoung emerged from their hiding spots, choking on their laughter, Saeran walking out shortly after.

"We really got him this time! He ran like Usain Bolt!" Saeyoung said, laughing even harder.

"I should have guessed." Jumin mumbled. "Saeran and Saeyoung, two halves of a whole."

Saeran rolled his eyes, taking Yoosung's former seat.

"But we got him _good!_ We scared the hell out of him! He-"

And Saeyoung wouldn't stop gloating for the next week.


End file.
